A Vongola Band
by Oozora no Hono
Summary: When Reborn suddenly comes in to Tsuna's classroom dressed as Reboyama-sensei, Tsuna knows Reborn is planning something. It turns out, he has ordered class 2-B to be in charge of the music for the School Spring Festival. And on top of all that, Tsuna and all his guardians are the singers! No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vongola Band**

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters!_

**This story takes place after the Future arc but before the Inheritance arc so the Shimon are not in it. But, Chrome has already transferred Namimori Chuu and is in Tsuna's class. Mukuro also transferred with Chrome and is in the same class as Ryohei.**

* * *

Chapter 1

School was normal today. Bullies. Nezu-sensei. Bad test grades. And then there was them. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Hibari-san, Lambo, Chrome, and Mukuro oh yeah and don't forget his Spartan tutor Reborn. Yep… it was as normal as it could get. But the next day was different. Three words can explain it, yep, you got it right. Three. The School Festival and Reborn.

Now, let me explain. It all started as a regular day…

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smashed his Leon-hammer onto his sleeping student causing him to make an ungraceful shriek unbecoming of a mafia boss.

"R-reborn!" Tsuna complained, getting up, "that hurt!"

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna, you'll be late for school." With that, Reborn left his dame student without doing his usual forms of tort—I mean tutoring.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was left with a dumbfounded expression, wondering why his tutor hadn't done anything scary.

* * *

_-Time skip-_

"Ittekimasu, Kaa-san!" Tsuna called out, heading out the door for school.

"Itterasshai!" His mother, Sawada Nana called after him.

Tsuna slung his school bag over his shoulder and was soon greeted by his two best friends Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto.

"Ohayo, Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled cheerily, a side that he only shows to his beloved 'Juudaime.'

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled back.

"Yo' Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed in his usual happy-go-luck self.

"Shut up baseball-freak! You are unfit to be greeting Juudaime so casually!" Gokudera spun around, "right, Juudaime?"

"Ah-no, he's fine. After all, we're all friends right?

"Of course Tsuna! What do you think?"

"J-Juudaime considerers me as a-a friend?" Gokudera looked almost expectantly at his boss.

"Un! I do Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied reassuringly, patting the bomber on the back.

They all fell into a silence and slowly neared the gates of Namimori Chuu. The school seemed much more livelier than usual. Students chattered endlessly, joking around, laughing, overall, it was a very cheerful atmosphere.

"Oh! That's right, the School Festival is coming up soon isn't it!" Tsuna exclaimed, finally realizing the cause of all the talk.

"Ahahaha! I totally forgot, I wonder what we're doing, I think we are discussing it today in class."

"Well, whatever it is, it better be good. Juudaime should be the star!" Gokudera gushed, probably thinking up many scenarios having to deal with Tsuna and the School Festival.

Suddenly, some movement caught Tsuna's eye and he slowly turned around, dreading what he would see.

"Herbivores, crowding is not allowed on school grounds. I'll bite you to death!" Hibari suddenly lunged at them with his steel tonfas. His grey eyes flashed and his black coat fluttered in the wind.

"Hiiiee! Hibari-san! That's not fair look, at all those other students crowding." Tsuna cried desperately. Of course, he _was_ right, it still wasn't fair when lots of other kids were in groups larger than 3.

Hibari stopped in his tracks and looked around. "Fine, I'll let you off just this once." Hibari stalked off seemingly unhappily. Was he sulking? No, Hibari doesn't sulk, he couldn't be.

"Haah." Tsuna sighed, feeling all his energy drain away.

"Hmph. That was pathetic, Dame-Tsuna." A squeaky voice sounded from the brunet's head.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna jumped. "Where have you been? You haven't been here all morning!"

"What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna, I was kind enough to take time out of my busy schedule to wake you up."

"B-but—" Tsuna started.

"No buts Dame-Tsuna, they are unfit of a Mafia boss. Now, you better get to class before Hibari chooses to bite you to death again." Reborn hit Tsuna hard, sending him flying through the school doors. Many spectators looked on with interest at the commotion going on in the front of the schools grounds.

"Wait for us Tsuna!" Yamamoto called after him, breaking in to a run.

"Tch. Baseball-freak." Gokudera started after him, his hands stuffed in to his pockets.

"Ite!" Tsuna sat up, rubbing his head painfully.

"Are you OK Juudaime?" Gokudera rushed to his boss in worry. He began to inspect Tsuna to see if there were any injuries.

"I-I'm fine, thank you Gokudera-kun."

"No problem Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled.

"C'mon, let's get to class now." Yamamoto ushered them on to their classroom.

"Ah, hai." Tsuna followed his friends through the hallways of Namimori Chuu and ended up in front of their classroom.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun."

A sweet voice sounded from behind the brunet, slightly surprising him. Then he started blushing. "O-ohayo K-Kyoko-chan." He turned around to look at the school's idol—the one he had a crush on.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, what do you want to do for the school festival?" Kyoko Sasagawa asked innocently, her wide eyes staring openly at Tsuna.

"U-uh… I d-don't k-know yet." Tsuna stuttered nervously.

Kyoko hummed. "I want to host a café and serve lots of cakes!" She put a finger to her chin in thought. "I think that would be nice!"

But Tsuna had zoned out, imagining a Kyoko in a maid's uniform serving a slice of cake accompanied by coffee to him. He began to drool from the very thought of it.

"Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna snapped out of his daze. "Ah yeah, sure!"

Kyoko giggled. "You weren't listening were you Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna blushed a deep red and shook his head.

"I said I hope we host the best event this year!" Kyoko repeated, all smiles.

"Un!" Together, they walked in to class and sat down.

A violet-haired girl walked up to Tsuna's desk. "G-good morning, B-Bossu." A small voice piped up, a single amethyst-colored eyes glittered at him.

"Oh, good morning Chrome, did you eat your breakfast today? Here I made lunch for you." Out of his bag, Tsuna produced a light-purple bento and gave it to his Mist Guardian.

"I-I did, thank you Bossu." Chrome gratefully accepted the bento then walked back to her seat. Many Chrome fans looked on in jealousy.

Tsuna smiled at her retreating figure. Ever since Chrome had transferred after the whole ordeal with Byakuran was over, he had brought bentos to school everyday for Chrome to make sure she ate healthily, otherwise, she would just eat the snacks that Ken and Chikusa would by at the market. Then he turned around and began to take out his supplies for the school day.

A few seconds later, the teacher came in to begin class.

"Alright class! Today we are going to discuss what we are doing for this year's school festival. Any suggestions?"

"Sensei!" A random girl raised her hand.

"Yes Kazue-san?"

"Can we do a cosplay café?" Kazue asked hopefully.

"It depends, we'll do a vote once everyone has stated what they want. Any others?"

There were a few calls of a bakery and mini arcade then silence.

"OK then, it seems like its time to vote raise your hand if you want—" The teacher was suddenly cut off when three knocks sounded on the door. "C-come in." The teacher called out.

The door slid open and the principal stepped in.

"Oh! Sir, is there anything you need?" The teacher bowed for formal purposes.

"Why yes, I'm sorry to be interrupting class but we have a very special guest who would like to speak with the class today concerning the School Festival. I believe he has some suggestions for you." The principal began then stepped aside and bowed himself to the newcomer. "Reboyama-sensei."

A baby in with suspicious, similar appearance to a certain hitman entered the room and hopped up on to the teacher's desk.

"Ohohoho. Thank you for having me here." Reboyama-sensei said, scanning the classroom and locking gazes with yours truly, Tsuna.

Tsuna felt beads of sweat begin to trickle down his face. _'That was totally Reborn! How could they not notice!' _

"If you excuse me." The principal bowed once more to "Reboyama-sensei" then exited the room.

Reborn nodded and turned to face the classroom again. "As you all know, I am here to discuss the what your class is doing for the School Festival."

A sea of heads nodded in sync to the statement.

"Good. Now, I don't want any complaints."

Again heads bobbed up and down.

"OK, class 2-B is going to be in charge of the festival's music. You will be staging a concert that goes on throughout the day, entertaining everyone who attends."

There was a loud uproar but a good one. Students began chattering excitedly to one another, wondering who was going to sing.

"Ahem." Reboyama-sensei cleared his throat. "I will now announce the list of people who will be singing in the concert and who will be working backstage."

The room went silent, anticipating what was to come.

"The ones who will sing are…" Reboyama-sensei's eyes glinted maliciously for a split second. But only one person noticed—Tsuna. "… Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Chrome Dokuro, Kyoko Sasagawa…" Reborn let his words sink in before continuing on, "And Sawada Tsunayoshi."

This time, the uproar was both good and bad. Many "Kyaas" filled the air but most of all, many students, unhappy with some of the choices decided to openly voice out their opinions.

"Haha, looks like we were all picked, huh Tsuna, Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed, asking his friends who were halfway across the room.

"Tch. I'll only sing if Juudaime sings."

"E-eto… I don't think I can sing you guys." Tsuna began timidly.

"Ahaha, what are you talking about Tsuna, of course you can!"

"I hate to agree with the Baseball-freak but I bet you're an amazing singer Juudaime!"

"Umm, thanks?" Tsuna said, unsure what to reply with.

But then Tsuna's bullies started to speak up causing the poor brunet to shrink back into his seat. He tried his best to zone out of the comments but to no avail. His friends looked on worriedly at their friend.

"I can see Yamamoto being a singer but why Dame-Tsuna?"

"Whaaat! Dame-Tsuna got chosen? He can barely speak without stuttering."

"That's not fair, we should have been able to vote ourselves!"

"Silence!" A single gunshot echoed through the schoolroom, immediately quieting all the students. Many kids looked around, startled, wondering where that noise had come from. "Everyone else will be working backstage and preparing the costumes for the singers. We will also have guest singers from the other grade levels. They will be Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, and Hibari Kyoya. That is all." Reboyama-sensei leaped off the desk and walked out the door but not before giving Tsuna a long stare. The teacher thanked him then went back to his desk to answer any questions.

'_Aaaaah! Why me?' _Tsuna thought, screaming in his head at his misfortune_. 'I can't even sing! Why is Reborn doing this? Is this another form of my training, or is it more torture?!'_

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers, I hope this you liked this fic, if you didn't, I promise it'll get better. And I guess this would be what you call a songfic? I'm not really sure but the characters will be singing later on.**

**I know the beginning was a little rushed but I needed to get through that to get to the school discussion part. Sorry!**

**By the way, will it really motivate you if I say "Please rate and review?" If it does, please, go on ahead and R&R! I appreciate your comments and would hope you could tell me how to make this fic better!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, higher."

"Ahhh!"

"Higher."

"AAAAhhh!"

"Hmph. OK, that's enough for today."

"Gah!" Tsuna coughed, rubbing his throat. "It hurts!"

"Get used to it, I will be training you everyday." A baby smacked the brunet's head with a greet mallet.

"Ite Reborn! That hurt." Tsuna complained, now rubbing his aching head.

Ignoring what Tsuna had said, Reborn opened his mouth to speak. "The school festival is in 3 days, if you aren't ready by then. I'll shoot you." Reborn stared at his student with eyes that held a malicious glint to them. Slowly, a small smirk grew on his lips.

"Waaah!" Tsuna sobbed. "How come I have to be singing?"

"You're the boss, the lead singer." Reborn shrugged as if it were obvious. In his hand, Leon changed back into a chameleon and subconsciously; Reborn petted him then set him back atop his fedora. "The boss takes on the responsibilities of his men."

"But Reborn! I already told you I'm not going to be the boss!"

"Humph, you refuse to admit it still. Looks like I still have some work ahead of me." With that, the baby hitman slipped out of Tsuna's room, leaving the brunet sitting on the floor in despair.

* * *

"Alright class, how are the props coming along?" The teacher of class 2-B asked.

"Great Sensei!" One student cried out, looking up from his work. He was painting the backdrops for the stage and had paint all over him. The teacher looked at him in amusement.

"I can see that. Now, let's wrap this up soon, the festival will be coming up any day now and we need to stage rehearsals."

"Hai Sensei!" Students chorused, working away furiously on whatever they were doing.

Tsuna glanced up from the tons of lyrics he had to memorize. Jeez, there had to be at least 5 pages of non-stop lyrics! He wished that he had an easier job like managing backstage work. But then again, he might not be able to do that being Dame-Tsuna and all.

Beside him, Gokudera and Yamamoto were also reading through pages of songs. Their mouths were moving to the words and their heads were slowly moving to the tempo. They made it look easy, really. Tsuna looked back down at his lyrics and sighed. He was still one the first stanza of the first song. He had a long way to go even with his demonic home tutor "helping" him.

When Reborn had mentioned all the names of his guardians and his crush, he knew something was up. His Hyper Intuition told him that he didn't have to worry about it—at least, not yet. But it might cause problems in the future. And that was something Tsuna did not look forward to. At every thought about the "future" he shivered. Images of the marshmallow creep floated through his mind not to mention the sweat and blood he went through to beat him and restore peace to all the parallel worlds.

Ah, he's getting off track, back to memorizing.

* * *

"Yosh! Juudaime, let's practice together!" Gokudera ran up to him as soon as the bell sounding for lunch break sounded.

"Ah, OK. But make sure we still have time to eat."

"Of course Juudaime!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled.

"Haha, sounds like fun, let's go to the roof. I'll get Chrome, and Mukuro." Yamamoto came up, laughing cheerily.

"Oh, then I'll get K-Kyoko-chan and Onii-san." Tsuna blushed at the thought of his crush.

"Tch. That leaves me with the Skylark. But, if Juudaime wishes for me to fetch him, I won't hesitate to do it!"

"OK, thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled and picked up his bento, heading through the doors of the classroom.

"No problem Juudaime!" But before he could rush off, he was stopped by a certain hitman.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're the boss, you are in charge of your Guardians, get Hibari and the rest yourself." Reborn held up his green gun, aiming at Tsuna's forehead.

"Hiiee! Reborn! Why me?" Tsuna cried.

"Because you're the boss as I've already told you, now get moving before I shoot you." Reborn moved his finger back just a tiny bit and with that, Tsuna was off in fear of getting killed by his sadistic tutor.

"Yoh kid!" Yamamoto waved at Reborn, oblivious to the fact that his friend had been threatened with a gun. "Nice toy you got there, may I see?"

"Teme! That's not a toy, how many times do we have to tell you before it gets through that hard head of yours?" Gokudera yelled in Yamamoto's face, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Maa maa Gokudera, what are you talking about. Here let me show you." Yamamoto stooped down to grab the gun from Reborn's hand.

"Hey, no touch." Reborn frowned, petting the gun possessively.

"Oh, haha, sorry kid." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, smiling apologetically.

"Hmph, well, you better head to the top of the roof now, Dame-Tsuna will meet you there shortly." Reborn smirked then disappeared through stepping into one of his secret hiding places.

"See ya!" Yamamoto waved at Reborn's retreating figure then followed the grumbling Gokudera to the stairs.

"K-Kyoko-chan, w-would you like to come to the roof for lunch? We'll be p-practicing for the festival too." Tsuna stuttered nervously, squirming ever so slightly under his crush's gaze.

"Sure!" Kyoko nodded her head and picked up her bento from where she had it on her desk.

"U-umm, Kurokawa-san can come too."

"Humph, only to keep an eye on you monkeys. You better not do anything bad to Kyoko."

"O-of course not." Tsuna shook his head, trying to ignore the scorching glare Kyoko's best friend was giving him. "I… umm have to go get the others now so your can head to the roof."

"OK Tsuna-kun, see you there!" Kyoko smiled at him them left with Hana. Tsuna blushed a deep red then headed outside to where the two pineapples always sat together.

"E-eto, Mukuro, Chrome, would you like to come eat lunch on the roof? We are also practicing for the festival." Tsuna asked, avoiding Mukuro's mismatched eyes and instead focusing on the bento that he had made for them.

Chrome looked at Mukuro questioningly. When Mukuro laughed, she looked back at him and nodded. "We'll come, Bossu."

"Great! I'll meet you there then." Tsuna dashed off, wanting to get away from one of his creepy Mist Guardians. He headed to Ryohei's class hoping that he was there. And, thankfully, he was.

"Ah! Sawada, are you here for and EXTREME boxing match?" Ryohei ran up to him excitedly.

"No, sorry Onii-san. But I'm here to ask you something."

"What is that, Sawada?"

"Would you like to come to the roof for lunch and practice?"

"Sure! Is Kyoko going to be there?

"U-un!"

"EXTREME!" In a flash, the boxer was off and gone. Tsuna stared at where he disappeared for a few dumbstruck seconds before reluctantly walking over to the Disciplinary Committee as slowly as he could.

He cracked open the door with a creak, his heart pounding in his chest. On the couch, lay the school prefect, the feared Hibari Kyoya. He was asleep. Oh curse his luck.

Everyone knew that if you disturbed the prefect's sleep you'd be bitten to death.

Tsuna gulped. It was either wake up Hibari and get beaten to a pulp or experience torture straight from Hell via the demonic home-tutor.

Right now, neither sounded good. But either way, he'd get beaten up right?

He crept up to Hibari and pondered ways to wake him up without ticking him off. So, he settled on poking his cheek.

Hibari's eyes flashed open and his steel tonfas were immediately in his hands.

"Omnivore." He acknowledged.

"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna responded, sweating bullets.

"How dare you disturb my sleep."

For the next few minutes, the school was filled with girly shrieks.

* * *

When Tsuna, finally made it to the roof, he was battered and bruised but he had the school prefect reluctantly following him.

"I hate crowding." Hibari muttered, taking one look at the huge crowd gathered on the roof.

Hearing the voice of his rival, Mukuro stood, trident in hand. "Oya oya, what's the Skylark doing here?"

"Pineapple head." Hibari's tonfas flashed dangerously.

"Hiiee! Guys, don't fight now, do it some other time!" Tsuna yelped, waving his hands in the air frantically.

"Stay out of it Omnivore." Hibari snarled.

"Hiiee!"

"Oya oya, are you being mean to my Tsunayoshi? How dare you." Mukuro charged at Hibari, his right eyes shifting to the kanji of 4. The Mist flame enveloped it, glowing eerily.

"Stop!" Tsuna cried helplessly.

"Then do something about it, you're the boss. How many times do I have to tell you?" Reborn appeared, floating down from a Leon-parachute.

"Reborn!" Tsuna jumped, "Where'd you come from?"

"That's none of your business." Reborn smirked, "now, stop the fight." He held up his gun with a click as soon as his parachute morphed.

"Waaah!" Tsuna rushed in between the two rivals in an attempt to stop the fight. As a result, he was flung across the roof with new cuts and wounds.

Eventually the fighting stopped and everyone calmed down for the most part.

Tsuna sighed and gingerly sat down, careful not to cause any more pain than he was in currently. "Alright, let's start the practice now, ne?"

"Sounds good!" Yamamoto laughed.

"If Juudaime wishes to!" Gokudera smiled to his boss.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air.

"Sure Bossu." Chrome nodded for both her and Mukuro.

"Why not?" Kyoko smiled, causing Tsuna to blush.

"Hn." Hibari sniffed from his place above them.

"Great, let's do this!" Tsuna cheered, forgetting about his pains and focusing on the task ahead.

* * *

_-Day of the festival-_

"Minna, are you ready?" Tsuna asked, looking at each of his friends. There was a sea of nods.

"Gyahaha! Is Dame-Tsuna going to sing?" Tsuna's youngest guardian laughed, snot dripping from his nose. When Tsuna arrived at school, his mother, Nana had come with him, bringing both I-pin and Lambo.

Tsuna bent down to look at Lambo in the eyes. His tone was serious when he spoke. "Listen Lambo, I don't want you to run around, stay with Bianchi or Kaa-san, OK?"

"Gyahahahaihai! Lambo-san doesn't have to listen to Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sweat dropped then sighed. He tussled his little brother's hair before standing up. "Just behave your self, alright?"

"No worry, Tsuna-nii. I-pin look after Lambo." I-pin looked up at the brunet, speaking in broken Japanese.

"Thanks a lot I-pin."

"Alright, I'll be off then." Tsuna walked to the back of the stage with the rest of the crew, leaving the two children to Bianchi who had come to see her brother and his mother.

Backstage, Tsuna changed into his stage outfit, which consisted of an orange T-shirt with the words "Dying Will" on it. His pants were black as were his shoes. He slipped on a couple of orange wristbands and a steel choker—something he would usually never wear.

The rest of his guardians and friends stepped up beside him, each in their own outfits. Gokudera in red, Yamamoto in blue, and so on. Each of them was equipped with a microphone and were either smiling or nervously tapping their feet in anticipation.

They filed one-by-one onto the stage where tons of people were either milling around or standing and waiting for the concert to start. Tsuna's eyes singled out his mother who was waving to him and shouting something that he couldn't make out.

Tsuna's stomach squirmed nervously but the feeling disappeared as soon as looked at his friends.

"Yosh minna, let's sing with our Dying Wills!"

* * *

**A/N: *IMPORTANT NOTICE DON'T SKIP!* Readers, when the next chapter comes out, look out for a new title. I'm changing the title from 'A Vongola Band' to 'Let's Sing With Our Dying Will!' I think I like it better than 'A Vongola Band.' But, if you don't want me to change it, leave a review or PM me and I won't. But, if you do want me to change it, leave a review or PM stating that you do and I will.**

**Oh yes, and I have a question for you all. Are they in class 2-B by now or are they still in 1-B? This would be after the future arc but before the Shimon arc.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, what has it been? One month and one day? Gomen!**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: After some serious debating, I've decided to leave the title how it is. Thanks for your opinions everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

First up was Gokudera; he gave a small glare to Yamamoto who walked up to the front of the stage alongside him. After a few seconds of instrumental, Gokudera began to sing.

"Where does the sky spread? Somewhere, I'll continue on my path."

Yamamoto smiled, causing many fangirls to swoon. "Compared to yesterday, tomorrow seems far away. I'll be waiting for you at the promised land." His voice seemed happy yet melancholic at the same time, as if remembering something sad.

"When I'm alone, I can't do anything. But because I want to protect you…" Tsuna came in with a knowing smile at his two guardians.

"The thoughts of becoming stronger give me courage." Hibari stalked onstage and the crowd let out a collective gasp. They got the feared prefect to sing! And to top it off, he was _good_!

"When I'm alone, I can't do anything. But we, in order to protect everyone..." Ryohei entered the stage, repeating what Tsuna had sung in a rough, powerful voice.

"Our thoughts of becoming stronger give us power." Mukuro entered smoothly, almost giving the audience a scare. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, not to mention he was an unknown person in their eyes.

Kyoko dashed onto the stage, pulling a cheerful girl with her. Following a little reluctantly was Chrome.

Tsuna facepalmed. Whey did she bring Haru with her?

The two girls were holding hands, and sharing a microphone. Kyoko started off the next verse in a sweet tone that didn't quite seem to fit her words. "Tears of loneliness, there was a day when they spilled."

"The tears of regret can't be stopped." Chrome's voice was soft and a little unsure of itself.

What should have been more of Kyoko's lines, Haru took with practiced ease. "In the mirror, the me from that day reflected at the promised place that gives me warmth."

Tsuna was about to enter again but a surprising event happened. Lambo came jumping up, landing on his shoulder. Leaning into the microphone, he sang: "We went forward a little more with the trial of time awaiting."

Following Lambo's example, I-pin leaped onto Tsuna's other shoulder and sang in surprisingly flawless Japanese: "If we move forward and support each other, we'll give our friends happiness."

Flushing red, Tsuna grabbed them and set them backstage. "What are you doing here? You should be with Kaa-san!"

"Lambo-san wanted to sing!" Lambo said stubbornly.

"I-pin too!"

They both looked up at him pleadingly and Tsuna didn't have the heart to say no.

"Let them Dame-Tsuna. It seems they learned your lines after having to listen to you all day." Reborn appeared in full costume and with Leon who had transformed into a green microphone.

"Reborn! But they're too young, what if something bad happens? Like Lambo throwing his grenades."

"Let' them, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked his student in the back, sending him flying onto the stage. Lambo and I-pin followed happily.

Smirking, Reborn jumped beside his Dame-student's and sang his lines, surprising most of the crowd, and Tsuna. "We went forward a little more. No matter how many times, we'll stand up."

Still recovering from the kick and shock, Tsuna started off a little shaky then finished strongly, his voice echoing throughout the whole area. "Whenever something cannot be seen in our eyes, I'll protect you with love."

Hibari could be seen standing by the edge of the stage. His eyes were closed and he wasn't looking at anyone. "From this heart, I say thank you." When he reopened his eyes, he gave Tsuna a strange look, as if he really meant his words.

"I believe that someday, the day will arrive." Ryohei picked up after Hibari.

"As long as there are dreams in this heart." Tsuna sort of thought it was ironic that Mukuro sang that part. After all, he did wish to destroy the mafia yet the song set a completely different mood.

"Our journey continues." Lambo sang his part childishly, causing the audience to coo at his adorableness.

"In the blue sky, extend your hands and see." Tsuna broke into a wide smile, and spread out one arm to the sky.

"Even if we're separated, our hands are connected." Gokudera reached out and took a hold of Tsuna's hand. He grinned.

"In the smiling face I want to protect." Yamamoto, true to his words, looked at Tsuna's cheerful face with hidden determination.

"You who stands out are our family." Reborn, being the sadistic baby he is, chose to jump onto his student's head and ruin the moment. Tsuna fell flat on his face and the crowd laughed good-naturedly.

Tsuna was given time to recover as instrumental music began to play. When it was finally his turn, he lifted his head to the microphone, and rubbed his sore nose and opened his mouth. "Where does this wind go? Where does this star want to go?"

Reborn came in right after. "No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll still want to move on. Even if I'm like this, there's a reason for who I am."

Finally her turn again, Kyoko stepped up and beamed. "That time, at the unknown place,"

Haru finished her lines again. "You arrived and laughed."

Then, a puff of smoke interrupted the music for a few seconds. A few people in the crowd shouted in annoyance.

"Ara? Sawada-san? What am I doing here? I was about to deliver ramen to Kawahira-san."

"A-adult I-pin!" Tsuna cried. "How could this happen now?"

"Quit whining, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kicked his student again. "I-pin, do you remember singing at a school festival when you were young?"

I-pin looked at her surroundings. "Eto, I think… Ah! That's right!" I-pin grabbed Tsuna's microphone. "Even if in the unused thing, even if in the broken dream."

Tsuna sighed in relief then froze. If Adult I-pin was here then…

"Yo, Young Vongola."

Tsuna slapped his head in frustration. He ran, grabbed Lambo's hand and went backstage.

Meanwhile, all three girls sang together. "The flower in this heart blooms."

Then, all the guardians lined up. When it was their turn, they stepped forward, away from the line they had created. When their line was finished, they stepped back and let the other take their place.

Mukuro began alongside Chrome. "The mist comes…"

"The clouds appear…" Hibari glared at Mukuro then stepped back.

"The pouring rain…" Yamamoto grinned.

For a second, nothing happened. Then, Adult Lambo was shoved forward. Confused, he sang the lines that Tsuna had told him to say. "The angry lightning…"

"After the storm…" Gokudera sneered at Lambo who cowered under his gaze.

"The sun always shines…" Ryohei beamed like a human sun.

Tsuna smiled at all of his guardians. "All of them lead to the blue sky."

The music played a scale and at the top note, they all began to sing in one, harmonious voice.

"From this heart, I say thank you. I believe that someday, that day will arrive, as long as there are dreams in this heart. Spread your wings of freedom, extend your hands to the blue sky." Everyone reached up to the sky.

"Even if we're separated, our hands are still connected." They all connected hands. At first, Hibari stood away, but when Tsuna held out a hand to him, he reluctantly joined.

In a puff, Lambo and I-pin returned to normal. Obnoxiously, Lambo added: "Butyabutyabutyabaaa!"

"In the shining smiles that I want to protect, we that stand out are…"

Together, feeling like they missed most of the song, Lambo and I-pin sang: "One, two, three!"

"Family~."

With one last, breath, they all repeated, "Family~!"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand cut! That about wraps up this chapter. If I added another song, the chapter would have gotten too long for my taste and I'm running out of time. But, how about this: I'll take a poll to see what songs you want in the next chapter. **

**Please choose one duet from each pair of singers:**

**Hibari and Mukuro's duet: Sakura Addiction or their other one, One Night Star.**

**Yamamoto and Gokudera's duet: Oretachi no Joy or Oretachi no Yakusoku**

**Kyoko and Haru's duet: Jump! Or Best Friend**

**Lambo and I-pin's duet: Onemu Uta or Tanoshiku na Chau Uta or Gyoza Gyuudon Setto no Uta**

**Or, instead of Kyoko and Haru doing a duet and Lambo and I-pin doing a duet, instead they can sing Tatta Latta**

**(Reborn and Tsuna's Canvas will be my finale)**

**I might need to break this in half (two separate chapters) because it will be too long. I'll do three-and-two or whatever works.**


End file.
